Up On heavens Boulevard
by If We Burn You Burn With Us123
Summary: A series of one shots. letters to Katniss from her dead loved ones. Mockingjay before the epilogue. May cause tears. on Hiatus was named 'You have to win"
1. Love from Rue Ch1

**You have to win**

_Dear Katniss_

_I would like to thank you for everything you did for me and my family. Tell peeta I said thank you for the money he has given to my loved ones. Your father has told me quite a lot about you. He told me stories and he is looking after me. Prim is here and is learning how to fly. She has beautiful white wings. _

_I would also like to thank you for singing to me. When I was slowly dying. I wasn't afraid After that. And the last thing I remember was your voice. _

_I knew you could defeat the capitol and you did it's all because of your pin. your father, me, and Cinna were watching over you while you fought. When your sister passed. I went straight to her. I told her where we were and I took her to your dad._

_You and peeta look happy from up here. His dad and brothers miss him. And I am so happy that you two are getting married soon. You need to know that I will be with you all the way. me and your family will be watching. _

_Katniss you can talk to me anytime I won't reply by voice but I will write, you will get these letter's and think they are a lie but remember they are all true._

_Cinna told me to tell you "I'm still betting on you. Girl on fire" and he said you looked great in the mockingjay suite. _

_I am running late for flight class, I am teaching prim how to fly. _

_Love you Katniss and I really miss you._

_Love your dearest rue_

_I can't believe my eyes is this real, no one could have forged this. No one knew about what Cinna said apart from plutarch. And I haven't even told anyone about me and peeta's engagement. _

_Oh god this is real_

_"I miss you too, rue. Tell prim to write soon" _

_A gust of wind blew through my hair. And I knew that meant 'I will' I got up from my spot and rushed to find peeta and show him. I and he were crying for so long. _

_I can talk to my family again. "Dad if you can hear this. I love you and I miss you I hope you will write soon I know I cant write back but I know your listening, and please write to mom I know she misses you even though she hasn't wrote to me, I know because of prim she just cant take it." _

**A\N ok these will be a series of one shot letters to Katniss from her dead loved ones hope you like. **

**Please review and follow and favourite**

**Xo keeley**


	2. Authors note

Dear my amazing readers of my story... I am putting most of my story on hiatus because well I am BUSY... With so many things them been: School Everyday life Writers block. My life sucks I will be continuing two story's them being: The fight for ones true love. Family means everything. Thank all so much for the reviews/comments they mean a lot. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Sorry... From Keeley the author.


	3. Love From Primrose Everdeen CH 2

**You Have To Win**

**Chapter 2**

**A\N thank you for the review guest, and If you're a guest and you review please leave your name or nickname. Thanks for reading. In this chapter the letter is from prim.**

_Dear my loving sister Katniss_

_I knew you would win I just knew it. When I died the only thing I could think about was you Katniss, how you were gonna cope how you would live. When I got to where I am now, rue was with me the whole time she was the one who got father. I miss you so much Katniss. And I need you to know that I will always love you dead or not._

_Katniss you are so strong you can deal without me. I will always be with you no matter what._

_I am truly happy for you and peeta, it took you long enough to fall for him._

_Katniss when you walk down that aisle in a beautiful dress you need to know that rue, dad, and I will be there. You may not see us but we will be there._

_I love you so much sister just remember that. _

_I'm happy here, I'm happy in my after life, there is no games, no war, just peace, that is all…. Peace._

_Look after buttercup, please I know you don't really like him but… just keep him alive._

_Be happy Katniss that is all I ask be happy._

_Love from Primrose Everdeen _

I read the letter over and over, I really do miss prim, I just wish she never had to die, that was not meant to happen she was meant to be safe in the district 13 walls not out in the capitol healing rebels but I know that's what she wanted to do.

I smile at the letter then put it in a box under me and peeta bed, it has the letter I got from rue and the pearl and Mockingjay locket from peeta as well as my dad's hunting book.

I push the box back under my bed before I exit my room and go down to the kitchen, I grab my jacket and head to the woods.

**A\N so I was really board and I decided to update, hope you like it.**

**Remember to **

**REVIEW  
FOLLOW  
FAVOURITE  
**


	4. Love From Cinna

**A\N Hello people who read this, I'd like to thank vampirevampirevampire for the review on the last chapter. You have no idea how happy I feel when I read the reviews even if its just says 'update soon'**

**Enjoy!**

**Hope you like… xx remember to review and favourite and follow **

_Dear, The girl on fire….._

_You won, you defeated Snow, the games are over Katniss. All thanks to you and your will to fight._

_I know it was hard for you to watch me be beaten when you were in the tube going into the games. _

_I just want to let you know it wasn't your fault that I died, it was my own. Like I I said 'I always channel my emotions into my work._

_When I turned you into the Mockingjay in the dress I knew what I was doing when I pressed the button._

_You are so strong Katniss just remember that, okay keep fighting, and strive to enjoy life._

_Strive to achieve _

_Strive to LIVE._

_I'm always betting on you, girl on fire._

_Love from Cinna_

I folded the letter back then slid it across the table to peeta "it's from Cinna" I say, he nods before he reads the letter.

When he's finished he slides the letter back over to me "Katniss, do you think my family will send me letters?" he asks.

"I don't know peeta I don't know"

….

xxxxxxx


	5. Love from dad ch 4 (peeta letter)

**A\N okay so here is the next chapter I hope you like it I think this was my best chapter. …. Hope you like.**

_Dear peeta_

_When you were reaped into the games me and your mother where very sad we may have looked emotionless but we were sad._

_Your mother cried herself to sleep, every day in those games, your brother couldn't watch so they buried themselves in their work. But me, I sat down and watched every moment when you were in those games._

_When you came home, as victor our family was over joyed to have you back, but you buried yourself into painting, and baking._

_I remember I heard you scream out katniss's name every night for a week because you kept having the same nightmare, I didn't know what I was meant to do with you, son._

_And when you volunteered for the quarter quell so you could keep Katniss safe, I couldn't bear the thought of you dying, but I still watched._

_I watched as you almost died I watched as you kissed your girl, I watched as you made the map of the arena, I watched as your whole left side became paralysed from the toxins…. I watched._

_Son, I write this letter to say that your family loves you. We love you so much._

_Be happy son. _

_And remember you got the girl…._

_Love from Dad_

Tears sprung to my eyes as I read the letter over and over again, I miss my family tribally but most of all I miss my dad, he was like my best friend.

I miss him so much when I was captured by president snow, and tortured I was so worried about my family, they made me watch as they burnt my home my district to ashes, I had hope so much hope but that was burnt tote ground when they mad3e me think Katniss was trying to kill me form, the start.

I remember the night I asked Katniss one simple question that made me love her even more if that was possible…..

'_you love me… real or not real?'_

'_real' she whispered._

I just wish the games NEVER happened, my family would still be alive, Katniss wouldn't of lost her sister, her best friend and possibly her dad.

Maybe us districts would be different, maybe we would be happy.

Maybe….


	6. love from dad Ch 5

**A\N two chapters in a two day span, gheez I really like writing this story haha.**

**Um in the last chapter people might get confused so yeah I put a letter for peeta because I love peeta, and I felt that he was being left out.**

**Enjoy!**

_Dear Katniss…_

_I know it's been seven very long, tiring year's since I died from the mine accident, you have NO idea how proud I am of you darling. _

_You fed our family, made sure your mother was ok, and you took care of prim. You are so strong Katniss, so strong. You kept prim and your mother fed and alive, you helped them survive._

_I always knew you were strong Katniss, from the first time I held you in my arms I knew._

_You went into those 'games' and you game out alive twice._

_You're survived two hunger games as well as a rebellion. I know you think it was your fault that prim died but it WASN'T it was president coins doing. Not yours._

_I know you wish she was safe in district 13 but our stubborn little prim wanted to go out and help the injured and she got herself hurt but she knew what she agreed too._

_I was with you through everything Katniss, everything. You will not see me or hear me but I'm there... always._

_I love you so much Katniss and I hope you have a beautiful life with your boyfriend peeta._

_Xx love you katniss's._

_Love from your father._

I folded the letter up and placed it on the table in front of me.

My dad he sent me a letter, I knew he would but it feels unreal. I felt the hot tear roll down my cheeks.

I have always blamed myself, for death. I've felt guilty but reading his hand writing knowing that he thinks it's not my fault. I believe him.

Its been a year since the capitol fell and president snow and president coin died, since the games, the terrible hunger ended.

Haymitch and I returned to district twelve peeta returned shortly later. He always took care of me when I was still ion a shocked state from my little sisters death.

I still have my nightmares but peeta is always there to calm me down and coo me back to sleep.

It took us a while ( 7 months) before me and peeta became like an… item.

I got up from the chair and grabbed the letter and I ran upstairs to me and peeta's room and put the letter in a box where all 5 letters sit.

The one from rue , Cinna , prim, my dad, peeta's dad. I wonder if I'll get anymore.

…

Hope you enjoyed remember to review


	7. Love from Finnick Ch 6

_Dear Katniss Everdeen, the girl who turned down a sugar cub._

_I know you feel guilty, for what happened to me, but it was NOT your fault. Every one of us died to protect you, the Mockingjay because, we KNEW you would put a stop to president snow._

_And you did._

_I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to do the training, so it is nowhere near your fault._

_You won the rebellion, and now everything is better; people have food for their bellies, warm safe homes to sleep in at night, and work that pays a good wage, and the games._

_There is no more hunger games!_

_You are a strong girl Katniss remember that, Katniss._

_I hope you have a wonderful life with lover boy._

_Love from, finnick odair_

_P.S. Katniss it takes ten times long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart._

I feel tear fall down my cheeks, as I place the letter back in the box where the rest of the letters lay.

I close the box then push it back under my bed.

'My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 18 years old, and I was in the hunger games, twice. I survived. My sister died. My family feel apart. The rebellion is over. I'm in love with peeta. And I have received letters from my dead loved one.'

….

Please review.

i change the name because, well i like this one better.

This is not the last chapter.

R.I.P Cory Monteith, I can't believe he has died.


End file.
